The Legend of Zelda: Horizons Collide
by april7000222
Summary: Lottie is your average 16 year old with a painful past. She's a bit of dreamer, but knows that things from her favorite video games and story books are just fiction, but what happens when she ends up in one of her favorite video games? Can she deal with all of the magic, knights, and monsters? Can she survive? Sounds like an adventure to me!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Tick-tock, Tick-tock, tick Tick TICk!

_I swear to God! If I have to sit here and wait any longer, I'm going to step up from my desk and punch this stupid clock!_

I was seething mad. _What takes a teacher so long to grade a test anyways?_ I was tapping my fingers not-so-carefully on the desk. My elbow was propped up supporting my head. I frustratedly blew my auburn colored bangs out of my face. It was agitating enough that I had to stay after school to make up a test. It was even more agitating that three annoying snobs were in the desks prior to mine.

Mandy, the prissiest of all the land, was sitting next to me whispering to her best friend Hannah. Mandy has black hair and blue eyes. She is extremely skinny, because she is afraid of carbs. Hannah tries to be exactly like Mandy, minus the black hair. She is a blonde and lives up to the name of being ditzy. Sitting behind them was Mandy's snarky boyfriend, chad. He was a jock that was always in a bad mood, but he won't be Mandy's boyfriend for much longer. For, she doesn't keep her pets for too long.

Aware that the two girls were most likely talking about me in their whispering, since they weren't being to quite about it, I looked over and stared at them blankly.

"Wha-What?" Mandy asked, noticing that I caught them talking about me.

"Problem?" I questioned raising my chin threateningly.

"Huh?" Hannah asked lamely.

"Do you have a problem with me?"

"No." Both the girls responded.

_Pfft! To think, I used to be friends with these liars. _

The clip clopping of dress shoes alerted me of an on-comer. I turned around in my desk towards the direction of the sound. Once the door opened, I stood up with a hopeful look on my face. Mr. Charleston held a facial expression that showed no emotion. He held out a scan tron and test question sheet. I quickly grabbed them from him and scanned them thoroughly. My face broke out into a smile.

"I don't see why you were so worried. You always do fantastic on my tests," The older teacher chuckled in amusement. "You got all the answers correct, as always. You will grow to be a great scholar in science."

"...Well, I don't know about that, but I'm glad I aced this test. I should get going. Have a good day Charleston," I gave the papers back to him and walked out the door.

I sighed as I heard snotty giggling ring through the hallway.

* * *

I arrived at the school parking area and walked up to my black street bike. I grabbed my green helmet and secured it on my head. I revved up my bike and took off towards my street. Once I rounded the street corner of my neighborhood, I heard loud screaming coming from my neighbor's house.

I smiled, shaking my head knowingly. The Harrison couple, who lived there argued more than two Tom cats over a female. I was driving slowly past their little, white, two story house gazing at it chuckling. A window flew opened from the top floor and clothing rained from it in a downpour. I drove to the top of the hill that leads to my house. My country style white Home sat at the top of the hill invitingly. After parking my vehicle, I stumbled tiredly through the door. I pulled my green hoodie off and carried it into my bedroom. I laid it down on my desk. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. I have had the worst head ache ever today...I guess, I'll go get something to munch on. Smiling brightly, I walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge._ Let's see we have a choice of water, water, or I don't know...MORE WATER. _

_I hate being broke._ I frowned and slammed the refrigerator door. Footsteps stopped behind me. I turned around and smiled. I was almost mirror image of my mother. She has auburn hair, tan skin, and green eyes. Her hair was gorgeously long, strait, and shiny, the complete opposite of mine, since my hair was in waist length, untamable waves. If I wasn't taller than her and didn't have my brown eyes, we would be hard to distinguish from one another.

"Hey mom," I grinned.

"Hey honey, if you're looking for food there isn't any," she informed.

"Uh-yea, I sorta noticed that," I chuckled

"How was school?" She questioned dragging me over to the couch in the living room.

"Same as ever, I got a 100 on my Biology test." I told her.

"That's good," she trailed off in thought. The gears in her head working around, she finally acted. She reached towards the floor and reached for her purse that always sat by the couch. She pulled out some money and gave it to me. "Here go buy us something to eat tonight, I get paid tomorrow. And... Be careful," she gave me a caring look.

"'Kay what do ya want to eat," I asked.

"Doesn't matter to me."

I nodded. I walked back to my bedroom and slipped on my hoodie.

"I'll be right back. I Love you mom."

"Love you, Lottie. Be careful."

The air outside was chilled. Snowflakes danced through the air silently.

Thirty minutes and some Chinese food later, I sat on my bed with my hands clasped in my lap.

Every day the same things happen. Not exactly the same, but certain things occur in a reoccurring process. It seems so odd. My life is just going by in a boring pattern with nothing going on. I have music, video games, and the Internet to drown my problems, but it doesn't help much.

_I seriously need to get another hobby._

I glanced around my room for something to do. My guitars, keyboards, amps and other music equipment sat in one corner. I had a half a mind to pick up a guitar and start playing, but I pushed the thought away and decided not to. My musical abilities weren't going to take me anywhere anyways.

"Ughhh, I'm sooooo bored!" I huffed turning on my GameCube and popping in Super Mario Sunshine.

When it comes to gaming you don't mess with me. I am an extreme gamer when gaming. I can beat Zelda Twilight princess in 24 minutes.( I seriously have lol ^-^)

After an hour of jumping onto plate forms, defeating piranha plants, and collecting some shrine sprites, I turned off my console and flopped back on my bed. I raised my head questionably, when I heard a sound come from my computer. I got up and glided over to my computer desk. I shuffled to mouse, as the screen sprang to life. I had one Facebook message. _Did Alex or Stephanie message me?_

Chills ran over my body as I looked at the screen. It wasn't Alex or Stephanie. The messenger's name wasn't where it usually was on the message box. It was just solid blue in the whole area where the white text of the name of the person should have been.

_Ok...this is creepy._

The message read "hello."

"Hello" I typed back. "Do I know you?"

"No"

"Okay, then." I typed back. I moved my mouse to log out of Facebook, but stopped when I got another message.

"Don't" the message read.

"Huh?" I typed back.

I waited a few minutes and stared at the computer screen. _It's probably just some hacker messing with me. _

"Don't leave." The message popped up contradicting my previous thoughts.

I contemplated a few moments before shakily typing. "What do you want?"

"You are needed here" the message responded.

_Is this some psycho stalker or something?_ With my paranoia at its upmost levels, I got up from m computer chair and locked my window and door. I made sure no one else was in the room. I sat back down at my computer. In the chat box it read 'user has logged out'. _It must have just been some weirdo trying to scare me._ I shook my head disapprovingly.

I went to YouTube and watched some random videos. I was suddenly really drowsy. I eventually closed my eyes and fell into the darkness I call sleep.

* * *

I opened my eyes and squinted at the bright light of the computer screen. I felt something wet on my hand. I looked down to see my black Jack Russell, Joy, licking my hand. I patted her in the head. She barked at me cutely.

Realizing I had fallen asleep with the computer on, I grabbed the mouse to close Google Chrome and shut off my desktop. I closed the file and noticed there was a new file on my computer. The file's name was Hyrule. _How strange. I hadn't downloaded any Legend of Zelda games on here, had I?_

I right clicked the file and opened its properties. It wasn't a game download. I virus checked it. It was clean. I opened the file anyways, preparing for jump scares. I didn't expect what happened next.

A dialog box for dial-up Internet popped up. My brows furrowed in confusion_. But, I don't have dial-up Internet._

The loud telephone like screeching began and the loading bar popped up. When it was done loading...nothing happened. I sat there and starred at the screen blankly. After a few minutes my screen turned black.

_Did my computer crash?_

I was about to turn the monitor off, but the screen flooded with beaming white light. I felt a pull from it. I jumped up to get away, but the light flooded my sight.

* * *

When I opened my eyes, I closed them and reopened them several times just to make sure my eyes weren't deceiving me. I was in the middle of a forest. The lush green grass was cool underneath me. I was sitting against a tree taking this all in.

"I'm just having some kind of messed up dream again," I laughed.

_Might as well make the most of it._

I got to my feet and walked through a clearing between the trees. I came to a beautiful spring. I walked over and dipped my hand in it. The water was wet and cool to the touch.

_This dream is awful realistic. Hmm.._

Wherever this place was, it didn't smell of pollution, and it was really beautiful. I walked on, until I could begin to hear the chattering of civilization. I came to an opening with tree house with a ladder running up to a platform with a door as the entrance.

I looked around me. _Where have I seen this place before?_

_It doesn't matter because I am dreaming._

I heard voices coming from behind me. I jumped behind a tree close to a scarecrow. The voices sounded like that of males. From the sound of the voices it sounded like there was at least two men.

"You've grown to be a fine hero boy, it's no wonder you can herd goat so well," a voice which glorified.

_Hero?_

"Uh-well..." A younger, lighter voice replied.

"You are one to be proud of." I heard patting, like someone was getting patted on the back "I will see you tomorrow."

"Yes, goodnight..."

After some silence, I heard a sigh. I peeked out from behind the tree to see a familiar the green hatted clad hero. He had sandy blonde hair and sharp sea blue eyes. I ducked back behind the tree with my heart thudding loudly in my chest.

_Link? From Zelda? That's why I recognized this place! This is from Twilight Princess!_

_What an awesome dream!_

I sneaked a peek back at the blonde to find a pair of blue eyes staring curiously in my direction.

_Uh oh.. _

I quickly hid my body back behind the tree in desperate attempt to keep hidden. _Had he seen me?_

I peeked back over to the place Link was standing, but he was gone. I pursed my lips in thought. I put a hand on my head again. This was causing me to get a head ache. I turned back around to escape from this place. _Maybe if I die, I'll wake up. That would make sense. Maybe I can go stick my head in that spring back there._ I looked up, and I came face to face with a pair of blue eyes. In shock, I scrambled back a few feet.

A video game character that I've played as since I was four years old was staring at me curiously like I was some kind of sight to behold.

_But this was just a dream right? So his uncomfortable staring didn't matter. Haha _

Seeing he wasn't going to say anything, I finally gained the courage to say something.

"Uh...h-hey,"I greeted, waving slightly.

"Hello," He nodded.

Seeing I wasn't going to say much more, he frowned. It was awkwardly silent.

"This was a very nice conversation. Heheh, well I best leave. Nice day to you Link," I walked past him towards Faron woods. I felt something grab onto my hoodie and pulled me back.

"Not so fast," Link stated. "Who are you, how do you know me, and why were you hiding behind a tree in my yard?"

"Lottie, reasons, and because I felt like it?" I grinned nervously. "Can you let go of my hood?"

"No," I frowned.

"Well, why not?" I glared at him.

"You haven't answered all my questions," he glared back at me.

"Yes, I did."

"No, you didn't."

"Uh huh."

"Nu uh"

"Yes, I did, and this is getting you nowhere." I shook my head side to side.

"No, you didn't. And yes it will." He spoke between gritted teeth.

I leaned over to put my face close to his. Once we were almost nose to nose I asked, "and how so? Are you gonna stab me with that sword of yours?"

He looked shocked and slightly dazed, but recovered. He glowered but let go of my hood.

"That's better..." I rubbed my neck. _Wait...a minute._

_Why did I feel pain?_ I pinched myself hard. Wincing at the stinging sensation, My eyes grew extremely wide. I pinched myself a few more times. Harder and harder each time. My mouth gaped in shock.

_No, NO this wasn't possible!_ I glanced around and then up to link. His blue eyes showed both amusement and confusion.

"Why are you pinching yourself?"

"I'm trying to wake up!" I glared up to him ridiculously.

"But you aren't asleep," He smirked at me like I was an idiot.

"I have to be!" I yelled at him still denying the facts I had set up.

"Why so?" He huffed.

"Because, You're not real," I pointed to Link accusingly.

"I'm pretty sure I am." He shuffled closer to me and touched my arm. "See?"

My eyes got bigger as I went over the facts I had.

_One, the weird messages from last night._

_Two, the odd computer file named Hyrule._

_Three, the random dialup loading box._

_Four, the bright pulling light._

_And last but not least, I can feel pain_.

_Toto I don't think we are in Jersey anymore._

My pupils shrunk down ten sizes. _This isn't possible! This denies all sorts of logic and scientific sense..but it definitely doesn't feel like a dream._ I took one step closer to Link. I lifted my hand to his cheek. He flinched, but he didn't move away. _I felt of his smooth skin and examined his features._ He has his typical green garments, his pointy Hylian ears, dirty blonde hair, and ocean blue eyes.

I noticed I had been studying him for too long and stepped back slightly embarrassed. His eyes were wide and face was flushed_. Hadn't he ever been touched by a girl?_

"Whoops, sorry," I chuckled, "I was just seeing if you were really real. And you are...and I'm not dreaming." I frowned worriedly.

"Hmm..you know, you're odd." He examined me curiously.

"Well, thanks for the compliment," I spat out sarcastically. "Oh, and what makes you say that?" I rolled my eyes.

"You're clothing is far different than anything that I have ever seen," He rubbed his chin with his hand in thought.

I examined my clothing. I was wearing my green hoodie, black yoga pants, and black suede boots_. Seems normal enough to me._

"Gasp!" I dramatically breathed, putting my hands on each side of my face. "Really?" I threw out sarcastically once again.

He glared at me once again. "Where are you from exactly?" He eyed me in deep suspicion.

_None of your business! _I growled at the teen internally. "Oh you know...here and there, but not from exactly here," I gave a fake smile.

He huffed seeing I wasn't going to tell him where I was from. _I mean, what am I going to tell? Oh, hey! I'm from Earth, and you're from a video game! I bet he doesn't know what a video game is. That's sad really. He would think I was nuts and have me locked in a dungeon or something._ "Why were you spying on me?" He crossed his gloved arms.

"I wasn't spying on you," I stuck my nose in the air. "I didn't know who was coming, and I hid. You could have been dangerous."

He looked to be contemplating my answer. He finally uncrossed his arms and walked closer to me. He walked around me like a wolf prowling its prey.

"Wh-what are you doing?" I stammered. _This is a little too close for comfort elf boy!_

I felt hot air brush against my ear from behind me. A husky voice brushed against my ear, "Inspecting you."

In shock, I jumped ten feet forward, glaring daggers at the male. He started laughing. "What? It's only fair. You got to inspect me," he gave me a Cheshire grin.

"Inspection's over!" I quickly walked past Link," I have some things to do."

_I have to go back to where I woke up and figure out how to get home. If I got there some way and this isn't a dream then, there has to be a way back, even if this whole situation seems impossible._

"What do you have to do?" A voice next to me questioned.

I jumped at Link's sudden appearance beside me. _Is the guy a ninja?_ "God, you're nosy. Why are you following me?"

"You're suspicious...and God? Don't you mean Goddesses?" Link corrected like a proper little Hylian.

"No, I don't," I huffed at his reply.

"Well, what do you mean then?"

"Ughh, he's not just nosy, but he's also slow," I said to myself. We walked past a long line of trees. This place was exactly like the video game, after you take away all the animated graphics and put in real world things.

He growled at my earlier statement. But, His mood got lighter when he said, "So do you need any help with what you got to do. Can I come?"

I face palmed. "You might as well bug boy, it's not like you aren't already following me anyways."

"Bug boy?" Link questioned."Where have I heard that before?"

"I dunno, where have you?" I laughed, remembering what Agitha the bug princess had called Link.

We continued to walk pass the squirrels, that I remember, roamed around in certain places of the forest. I halted and turned. I glided over to the squirrels and they stopped their frolicking. I bent over on my knees and reached my hand out. One of the squirrels trotted closer to me. It swiveled its adorable little nose. I stared at the squirrel in adornment.

"Maybe you shouldn-" Link started. The squirrel placed its head under my hand and rubbed against it for me to pet it. I began to pet it's soft fur. I scratched behind its chestnut colored ears. It was enjoying my full attention.

"Uh, Girl..."

"My name is Lottie," I smiled so bright it was scary.

"Um, Lottie...You have some jealous visitors," Link chuckled.

"Huh?" I looked up from the soft squirrel and saw all of its busy tailed brethren surrounding me.

"Okay, come here," I chuckled and placed out my hands. The animals walked closer to me. Soon, I had finished petting them. I felt like someone was staring at me. I turned my head to see Link staring at me smiling in a creepy manner. "Uh...so I guess I should get going," I chuckled uncomfortably, rubbing the back of my head. I got up and waved at the sweet furry squirrels, "Bye, bye."

Link and I walked on in silence for a while.

"You must really be a good person."

I turned to look at Link while we walked. He was looking forward in thought. "What makes you say that?" I inquired.

"Forest animals only trust kindhearted people," Link turned to me smiling lightly.

Yea...kindhearted...

We finally reached the spring. I stepped up to where the light spirit appears in the game. I scanned the water for anything that would tell me that the light spirit was there, but there was no sign of any such thing. _How disappointing._ I breathed of roughly. _How am I even here in the first place? Doesn't being a video game go against the laws of nature, and how the heck did I teleport through my computer? Maybe, if I was teleported to the forest, then there's a portal around the area I woke up at._

Once we got to where I had originally landed, I got down on my knees and started to rub the ground. There just had to be a portal of somewhere, but what was with this sinking feeling I had in the pit of my stomach? I saw nothing out of the normal. It was just grass. I put my ear to the ground to see if I could hear anything off. I heard nothing.

_No...it can't be._

I sprang up and checked the whole area.

_No..No..NO! _

I felt like there was bile rising in my throat. There was no portal and no way to get home. My fringe shadowed my eyes.

"No way." I whispered_. I have to get back home. Mom...she needs me...I-I_

"What's wrong?" Link questioned in concern.

I didn't turn around to acknowledge the Hylian had spoken. I couldn't breathe. It was like someone had taken their hands and constricted my heart. This was a nightmare, and I was scared. I leaned my head up against the tree that I had landed near.

"Gir-I mean Lottie is there someth-" Link started.

"Can you leave me alone for a few minutes?" I pleaded in a low tone without turning to get his reaction.

"No, I can't. Sorry, but I don't trust you enough. You could be a threat," Link replied in a suspicious and stern voice.

"Okay, then," I spoke in an icy tone. Anger swept through me like a harsh wind. Before I knew what I was doing I had punched a tree. The pain in my hand wasn't as hurtful as that in my heart. I kept hitting the tree. I don't know if it was in some hope that if I beat the tree I would punch a portal through it that would lead back to Earth, or if it was out of anger and hurt. Maybe, both. I felt two arms grab mine and hold me still. "Stop it! You're hurting yourself."

"I don't care! So why should you? It's none of your business. Back off," I snarled. I was flipped around and my hands were held in front of my face. My knuckles were bleeding badly, and the skin was ripped open. I frowned at the sight.

"We need to get this cleaned up before it gets infected or scars," Link examined my hands like a mother hen.

_He's actually worried about my hands. I wasn't even sure if he could really speak before today._

"Hahahaha!" I started chuckling with my hands held in front of me.

"Why are you laughing?" Link said honestly confused.

"Oh, nothing..." I assured with stifled laughter.

He narrowed his eyes and let go of my hands. He started to walk away from me. I raised my eyebrow as he disappeared from sight. _I guess he wasn't worried as I thought he was. Bye, bye hero boy._ I turned back towards the tree. It had dents in it and missing place of bark.

_Poor tree... I sweat dropped._

I felt warm hands lift me off of my feet. I yelped loudly and heard loud laughing. I placed my hands around my captor's neck and glared at Link. "What do you think you're doing? Put me down!" I demanded.

"Nope, I can't do that princess," I denied me.

"I'm not a princess. Stupid hero," I said under my breath.

"I can hear you, you know?" He laughed, while speeding through the woods.

I raised my eyes to his pointed ears. _Well..duh he can hear me look at those ears._ "I can see that." I laughed, "So where are you taking me, and why are you packing me?"

"My home, and because you looked tired," Link said focused on where he was going.

_His house?_ "Why are you taking me to your house?"

"Well, I don't have anything to clean your hands with on me. They're in my house," He smiled sheepishly. "It's starting to get dark anyways, and it's not safe out here at night."

As I looked up to see that the sky was indeed getting dark, he stopped in front of his tree house, "and here we are."

I walked to the ladder and climbed up, ignoring the pain in my hands. When he got to the top of the ladder, I mentioned, "Hey, Link...you know we could have just went to the spring and healed my hands."

He looked dumbfounded and blushed. "Yeah, I knew that..." He looked to the left.

"You're a bad liar," I laughed.

He rubbed this arm in embarrassment. He opened the door and moved to the side. "Lady's first."

"Wow, it's been a long time since I've heard someone say that," I noted happily as I stepped into the house. The place was exactly like it was in the video game. It had a loft with a bed at the top and a hole in the floor that led to the dark basement where I found that purple rupee. _Ahh, good times._

"Come over here and sit down," Link knocked me out of my memories and beckoned me to him. He was sitting at a wooden table with two wooden chairs. A bowl of water and white cloth lying on the table top in front of him. I came over to the table and grabbed a chair. I moved beside his chair and turned it backwards with the back of the chair facing my chest. I leaned against the back of the chair and stared Link in the face. He looked surprised. It was funny in an odd way. "What?" I mused.

"I've never seen a girl sit like that." Link's eyes were wide with some emotion. Fascination? Astonishment? I don't really know.

"That's nice to know," I chuckled, "But, I'm probably a lot different from girls like Ilia or Zelda."

"How do you know Ilia or the princess?!" Link asked urgently, with narrowed eyes.

"Whoa, don't worry. I'm not a threat to your little girlfriend or the princess," I laughed softly, leaning my head against the chairs. I had a headache, and his loud interrogating wasn't helping. "I'm not even supposed to be here anyways, I couldn't hurt a fly with you around..." I muffled into the chair.

"If a certain tree could talk, it would be saying differently," Link reminded me.

"...poor tree," I lifted my head and pouted. "But it got its revenge." I held my hands up to display.

Link reached into the water and pulled out a wet cloth. He ringed some of the water from it and lifted it towards my hands. He looked at me asking for permission, "May I?"

"Sure, sure," I nodded. Even though my hands looked disgustingly bloody, I have had worse pain. Nothing I can't handle.

I placed my hand in his empty one. He began to wipe my hands clean of blood. He was gentle as he cleaned my cuts. He picked some bark out of my flesh with his finger nails. Soon, he had finished cleaning both of my hands and had wrapped them in the clean white cloth.

"Thank you," I chimed, pulling my hands back to lean on the chair.

"Y-you're welcome," The green clad man responded. He opened his mouth as if he was going to ask me something, but he closed it. He finally opened it again and then asked, "Umm..if you don't mind. How old are you?"

_Well, that was an unexpected question._

"Why're you asking?"

Link flushed and scratched his pointy ear. "Well in ways you seem young, but in ways you seem older."

"Tell me how old you are first," I relaxed some in my backwards seat.

"Eighteen," he smiled.

"Nice, I'm seventeen. Want to know anything else?" I grinned mischievously.

"Yes, I do," Link replied hopefully.

"Well, I can't help you there!" I laughed at his glaring face and got up to leave, "I'm gonna go find someplace to sleep." _Like a nice tree._

Link shot up and grabbed my arm. "What do you mean, find a place to sleep? You don't know any of the villagers."

"I know a lot more than you think I do," I smirked, "and who said I was going to ask one of the villager's for a sleeping space?"

"..." Link just closed his mouth and grabbed my arm. He pulled me over to his ladder that reached his loft bed. "Then you can sleep here."

"No way, Jose!" I struggled to pull my arm from his grip, but even though this boy was only an inch or two taller than me, he was surprisingly strong.

His brow furrowed, and he studied me, "What is Jo-se? Is it foreign?"

_Well, least he got that right..._

"Yes, actually it's a foreign name that I used in figurative language. It's just a saying or a figure of speech that means you don't agree with something," I explained. It was actually fun for a change to explain something without them looking at you like you're off in the head.

"Oh..." Link said in small thought.

"Yea...so..I'm going to-" I tried to leave again, but he grabbed my hood and dragged me back to the bottom of the ladder. "Lemme go!" I squirmed.

"Okay, think this over rationally. Where would be safer to sleep at? Outside with monsters, or in here in a nice warm bed." Link questioned, turning me around and grabbing my arm.

"Well...can monsters climb trees?" I smiled up at him sheepishly.

He rubbed his temples and sighed. "I'm not letting a girl sleep outside like that, especially when there are creeps out there."

"Sexist prick..." I grumbled under my breath.

"What was that? I didn't hear you well enough," Link leaned down and pointed to his ear.

"Fine, I'll sleep here, but I'm not sleeping on the bed," I reluctantly agreed.

He looked at me with narrow eyes, "You can't sleep on the floor."

"And you can't either," I growled.

He was silent for a few seconds, until he said. "Who said I was going to?"

Wha-what?! That bastard!

"Whatever," I sighed, not showing my anger I climbed the ladder and lifted the covers. I rolled onto the far side of the bed in case he was being serious. I didn't even know if he laid down beside me or not, because I instantly fell asleep.

* * *

**Hope you liked this first chapter. :)**

**I will update the next chapter tomorrow!**

**REVIEW AND READ! XDDDDDD**

_**-april7000222-**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Peeling my eyes open felt like trying to do one of the roughest tasks I had ever done. But, it really was far from it. I guess I had just slept the wrong way or something. The bed I was currently laying on felt unusually soft. _But...my mattress is firm. _

I sat up and blinked the sleep out of my eyes. I looked around in disappointment.

_I was still in a video game, and this was real._

"Good morning honey!"

I hit the wall in an attempt to get away from the voice next to me. I glared at the idiot male laying next to me. His hands were propped under his mop of blonde hair casually, and his head was tilted toward me with his mouth stretched into a grin like the Cheshire cat from _Alice in Wonderland_ would give.

"That's a real nice way to wake up..." I mumbled sarcastically, rubbing my now sore head, "Now **move**, so I can get up."

Link pouted like a little wolf pup, but he reluctantly got up from his above covers position on the bed. I rolled over and sat on the side of the bed. I rubbed my messy bed head and stood. I climbed down the ladder and attempted to straighten up my hair.

"Do you need a brush?" Link chuckled, landing at the bottom of the ladder.

"Yea, if you don't mind..." I giggled.

He opened a brown pouch he had on his back and pulled out a brush. It was wooden with straw like Bristles. I received it from him, and smiled up at him sheepishly. "Do you also have a lantern I can use?"

He looked confused, but he gave up and handed my a lantern from his pouch. He lit it with some matches that were in his pouch and handed it to me.

_That pouch always did hold a lot of things. Haha_

I took the lantern and walked over to the basement hole. I slid down the ladder and placed the lit lantern on a desk that a remembered from the game. It had a mirror above it. I remember reading somewhere online that if Link shines his lantern in front of the mirror that you could see dark Link. That's sort of creepy. Link appeared in the mirror behind me, and I inwardly pissed myself. He looked perplexed, probably to why I knew where things in his house were.  
"Yo," I greeted, putting the finishing touches on my hair with the old brush.

"How did you know that I had a mirror down here?" He questioned curiously.

"Oh, didn't you hear a thing I said yesterday? I also know that there's a treasure chest over there that at one time had a purple rupee in it." Handing Link back his brush, I grinned at my knowledge of the game. "Since, you let me sleep in your bed last night, I feel obligated to at least answer some of your questions. Lets go up. Where it's not dark."

We climbed up the ladder, and I soon found myself sitting at the kitchen table nibbling on a biscuit.

"So..." Link spoke expectantly.

"Well, watcha wanna know?" I smiled.

"Where are you really from?" Link quirked his brow leaning over the table a little.

"As you can tell, I'm not from here. I'm not from this world at all or any other world you know about. I'm from a state called New Jersey in a country called the United States of America. All of this is located on the planet Earth," I informed slowly, taking another bite from my biscuit.

Link was sitting on the other side of the table taking all this in. He finally looked up at me in question,"Okay..so, What's a state, what's a Planet, and what's a country?"

I sighed. _I see I have a lot of explaining to do._

"Okay, think of it like this. Hyrule is like your country, and Ordon providence is like your state." I swallowed my last bite of biscuit, "As Hyrule is, a country is a group of lands or areas, that are called states. There's countries of all kinds all over my world. I could delve deeper into this subject, but I've probably already confused you enough," I smiled sheepishly.

Surprisingly, Link was very attentively leaning over the table listening to every word I said. He looked like a dog that wanted more treats. "There's other countries?"

"Sure, of many different people, cultures, and nationalities. A person who likes adventure such as yourself would enjoy traveling to them," I smiled, "Earth is what my world in a whole is called."

"That's why you seemed so different," Link smiled understanding more of what I was telling him. His brow knitted and then he asked me, "but how did you get here?"

I twiddled my thumbs together in my lap and looked down in exasperation. "How I initially got here is something you wouldn't understand because you don't know how devices in my world work, but I was randomly teleported here. I have no idea how and why. In my world, things like monsters, fairies, and magic don't exist." I clenched my eyes shut and sighed, "and my little display yesterday was when I realized that I couldn't find a way to get back to my home."

"Oh.." Link's eyes held sympathy for me in them.

_I hate pity parties.._

"So, I guess.. I'm stuck here until I can find a way back to my world," I huffed. I closed my eyes slightly pissed and leaned my head back.

"But... how do you know about me?"

"I know about you, the Twilight realm, the triforce, Midna, Zelda, Ganondorf, the Master sword, Zant, the children's kidnappings, and the whole lot." I informed, still leaned back with my eye shut.

I heard a clink of metal and opened my eyes to see Link on his feet with his hand raised to unsheathe his sword. He was giving me a cold look that sent shivers down my spine, "Are you some sort of spy or something?"

I ignored the obvious fact that he was threatened by the fact that I knew all that info and giggled slightly.

_Me? A spy? What with my ninja reflexes? Yea, right!_

Trying to hold back my laughs, I cleared my throat. Link did a double take, lowered his hand, and stepped back. My mouth quivered, as I sprawled out on the table and my body racked with laughter. I pounded the table with my fist to get ahold of myself. "Hahahaha, me? A spy? I think you saw those abilities yesterday, when I was hiding behind that tree."

He was scowling at me, "I'm being serious here."

"I am too. Don't be such a grouch. Lighten up." I walked to the other side of the table where he was standing defensively and gave him a toothy grin. "You wouldn't want your face to stay that way? Would ya Mr. Pointy ears?" I tucked my hands behind my back and blinked innocently.

"You didn't answer my original question. How do you know so much?" Link hissed.

"You wouldn't understand, if I told you." These people don't even know what video games are. "Its too complicated. You would have to see it first hand." I reasoned.

He seemed to think for a few minutes. Then he gave me an skeptical look.

It sort of pissed me off that a hero that heard the most seemingly absurd things on a daily basis would doubt my story.

I turned my back to Link and walked to the door. "It doesn't matter if you trust me or not. I don't care, I have no reason to stay here anyways. I have to find a way to get home." I turned the door knob and stalked out. The crisp morning air blew at my face. I traveled to the spring to get some alone time to figure out what to do. _How was I going to deal with this situation?_ Back at home, if I had a problem, I would use the Internet to Google it. I never really did have many people to rely on, so I would just rely on electronic sources, common sense and books. _I'm sure Google couldn't tell me how to open a portal to get out of the "Zelda World." That wouldn't even be an option at all since I'm currently in a medieval society! An underdeveloped world! Full of technologically ignorant citizens!_

I came to the spring of the light spirit Ordona. I treaded the area with my eyes to make sure no one was here but me. I sat down near some of those double headed cat-tail horse calls Link uses for Epona. I breathed deeply into my lungs and opened my eyes to find a sparkling ball of light in the middle of the spring. I quickly got to my feet at the appearance of the spirit. I stared at the bright goat spirit for a few minutes unsure what to do.

"Come closer, my child." The spirit spoke in an Deep Noble accent.

I wordlessly trudged over to the spirit, stopping in front of its residing area. The sunlight bounced against Ordona's body bouncing of the water of the spring. I could say that it is much more beautiful in person.

"Hello, Child." The goat spirit greeted.

"He-Hello," I responded hesitantly._ Why is the light spirit speaking to me?!_

"I see that you are very confused." The spirit stated.

"I guess...you could say that...would you happen to know how I got here? And how I could get back home?" I questioned with new hope settling in my chest.

"The Spirit Faron had forewarned me of your arrival. He was right when he said you were from another world, you have an...otherworldly smell." The light spirit informed me.

I sniffed myself. I didn't smell awful, but I was in need of a bath.

"My child, I am sorry to say that I do not have the knowledge that would get you back to your world." My heart sank in my chest as he said these words. Then why was he speaking to me then?

"But I do have a item in my possession that may help you."

"Oh?" I asked curiously.

"Faron told me to give this to you. It seems to hold a lot of ancient light energy." A light blue piece of wood appeared from Ordona and floated over to land in my hands. The more that I studied it, the more that the wood seemed to be broken off from something else.

"This is all that I can help you with. If you want to know more I recommend you speak with The Spirit Faron. He may hold the key to solve your problems." the Spirit said as it began to vanish. It eventually vanished all the way with the words,"Take Care child."

"Yea you too..." I said to the wind, hoping my words had reached the Spirit.

I clutched the cyan colored wood tightly in my hand in deep thought. Why would Faron want Ordona to give me this piece of wood if it was of importance? I have no idea what to do with it. I slipped it in my pocket in the front of my hoodie. When I tried to pull my hand out of my pocket my bandages got caught on the material of my pocket. I tugged on the bandages so hard that they came unraveled. I blinked at what I saw. My hand was clear of any blemishes or injuries. _I guess this spring really does it's job._ I unwrapped the bandages from my hands and put them in my pockets also._ I can't just leave them in this spring. That would be rude. I guess I should head to the Faron spring, but according to Link there was monsters still around here, but now that I think about there was monsters around this forest even before the land was infected with all the twilight. I need a weapon to fend them off. A sword was definitely out of the question. I'm squeamish about using anything with a sharp, glinting, metal, fatal, dea- well! You get the idea! I don't like blades! Well, video games blades are okay..._

_But anyways! I will just have to find another weapon to suffice my need. What weapons did Link have in his arsenal? I wonder if I could get one off of him?_

_No wait never mind! The elf jerk has trust issues! He wouldn't trust me with his little thirty rupee slingsho- wait a minute! That's it! I could gather rupees and buy a slingshot and hopefully avoid Link on my merry way. That one shop lady should have another slingshot in stock by now._

I walked out of the spring area a little piece until I came across some tall grass. I grabbed the grass with both hands until it came up by the roots. I saw a green glint come from the disturbed soil that peeked my interest. I bent down and dug into the soil and picked out a small green gem. It was quite pretty. It must be a rupee, but it looked a lot different from the game's description. It was about the size of a penny, but shaped like a gem. It was what it was I suppose. I dug through the soil to find a few more rupees. I pocketed them, and replanted the grass. I repeated the process on other grass patches finding more money. I found that a grass patch that had already been dug through wouldn't have rupees in the soil if you pulled it up a second time. I even tried the old shake-a-tree trick that was I used a few times to get Gold skullatas out of trees and find a few extra rupees in OOT. It worked the same way, instead of rolling into the tree, I kicked the tree which shook the crap out of it. Surprisingly, a purple rupee fell out of it, Which was the same as the green rupee, besides the fact that it was purple. I was happy. This rupee was worth 50 green ones, which I had already had 20 of. After buying the slingshot I should have at least 40 rupees left over. I felt like a little kid with her newly earned allowance!

Sweaty from all of the pulling and searching, I headed back towards the village. I stopped in front of Link's place noticing that Epona was gone from her usual post beside his tree house. _Why was it that both Link's lived in trees anyways? Sort of odd, but cool at the same time. They both must have had the same thoughts towards the kind of house they wanted to live in, though the fact that Twilight Princess Link was supposed to be the reincarnation of the hero of time and the fact that they both have a similar forest habitat as a home may affect that. I don't really believe in reincarnation, but had diversity is what makes the world go round! The natural laws of this world's structure is completely different from mine. It's hard to accept that this is all real anyways._

I turned towards the village and listened to the familiar cluck of chickens...no wait...cuccos. _They are not called chickens here, oh no sir, re! They were Cuccos. Not chickens, Lottie._

When I walked into the village, I first spotted the house of my destination. It was a cute little shop with a purple cat door on the bottom left side of the front of the house. I ignored the looks I received the blocked headed man in front of the house across from the shop and the man on top of the land mass that was jutting out of the ground and opened the door of the shop. I stepped into the shop and began to look around. It was a lot like the game from what I could remember. The first thing I noticed was a cute tabby cat on the sales counter lapping up milk. After gazing at the cat, I shifted my sight to a portly woman with blonde hair and teal eyes leaning her head against the counter staring off in space with a lazy look on her face. It seemed that she hadn't even noticed I was in the shop. I walked up to the counter and she finally took notice of me with wide teal eyes. She looked me over and a big smile grew on her face. "Welcome to Sera's Sundries, I'm Sera how may I help you dearie?"

"I was wondering if you have I slingshot for sale." I said eying my desire possession on a shelf behind her.

"Oh, yes! You're lucky. It happened to come in today from a craftsman in Hyrule Castletown." She informed my happily stepping behind her to grab it. "It's in a lot better condition than the previous slingshots I've carried and certainly more expensive. It's priced at 100 rupees." She smiled laying the weapon on the counter in front of me, so I could observe it.

"100 rupees!" My eyes grew wide, and I raised my voice slightly.

"Yes, but I'm willing to cut that price in half if you douse my curiosities and tell where a pretty young girl such as yourself came from." She leaning over the table with a huge grin and bright curious eyes. "It's not often the people of Ordon get foreign visitors. So..what's you're name? Where are you from? What's it like there?"

"I...um my name is Lottie." I stammered at the women's very excited manner. _They must not get many visitors around here. No wonder she looks so bored all the time._

"And..." She said to get me to continue.

_Where do I come from? Well... I can't exactly say that I'm from a different world. That would be weird._

"I Uh... live far out beyond the Western Borders in a... town called New Jersey. It's... a very..e-educational based town, and it is very busy." I explained nodding happily at my great lie.

"Wow. So you are very smart, huh? Only Hyrule nobles and royals get tutoring. Citizens in Ordon Village base their lives on harvesting and basic skills." She notified as a bored look appeared on her face as she said the last part of her sentence. "How old are you, You should have been out of schooling a long time ago by the looks of you."

_These people are like people from colonial America!_

"I'm seventeen, and I'm still in school." I blandly commented because I knew the chuffy woman would load me with more questions.

"What!? Still in school!? When did you start? When you were 11?" She asked very me confusion lit in here bright eyes.

"Umm.. No I started when I was 2 years old." I answered remembering when I was put in preschool.

"Two? YOU HAVE BEEN TUTORED FOR 15 YEARS!? but the longest anyone is tutored is 6 years!" She raised her voice in a very surprised manner.

"Uh.. Yeah where I'm from we get taught things people from anywhere else in Hyrule never do." I said wincing from the woman's voice raising. _Yep. These people are definitely like colonial Americans._

She looked at me with astonished eyes, "You must Be very smart then!"

"Um..yeah I guess," I laughed nervously rubbing the back of my head. I picked up the slingshot to admire it. It was indeed very nice. The wood was smooth, and it was nicely made, sturdy, and had a good flexible band. "You said fifty rupees huh?" I asked looking up from the well made slingshot.

"Yes, dear." She nodded her head with a smile on her face.

I pulled the purple rupee out of my pocket and placed it on the sales counter. She gladly picked it up and put it somewhere underneath the counter out of sight. "Is that all?"

"Yes Ma'am." I nodded placing my new slingshot in my hoodie pocket.

"Come back anytime, Lottie. You are a very interesting girl." She said with an exuberant look on her face. She reached over to pet the cat that I had just remember was on the counter. The tabby was looking at me with it's head cocked sideways, "Link here has certainly take a interest in you." The cat looked up at me and meowed. I pet it and then raised my head quickly realizing what the woman had just said.

"Link? You named your cat Link?" I asked in pure curiosity. I had played the game so much, but I had never knew what the cat's name was. I had never even thought about it really.

"Yes. When Link here was just a kitten he dragged a child in the village, whose name is Colin from a burning barn. He was so courageous that we named him after the boy, well now hero named Link." She told me while petting the Tabby.

"That's quite the story." I grinned, "But I think I should take my leave." I said turning around towards the door to leave.

"WAIT!"

"Eh?" I questioned turning around to look at Sera who held a small bag in her right hand.

"Take these deku seeds to use for slingshot ammunition." She shook the bag for me to come get them. I padded across the wooden floor of the shop, and grabbed them, sticking them in my pocket. "They should actually damage enemies instead of just stunning them, though I myself wouldn't recommend trying to do either." She laughed.

"Thank you Sera. Have a good day." I said, leaving the shop. I frowned to see the old men gawking at me again, and huffed in annoyance. I was about to head towards the forest, when I heard galloping behind me. I turned to see a big chestnut colored horse stop in front of me. I gazed in amazement at the beautiful horse. She leaned down and started to sniff me with her large snout. After about a minute, she leaned her whole large head down and nuzzled me. I opened my mouth wide in shock before I close it and smiled, petting the horse.

"AHEM," I heard someone's voice clear itself loudly.

"Huh?" I questioned looking up to ocean blue eyes staring back down at me with an annoyed gaze. "Oh." I said in realization, but then my voice gave off a distasteful note. "It's you."

"Yeah." Link replied jumping off of Epona's back. He smirked as he landed as pointed his half gloved thumb towards himself, "It's me."

* * *

**Here's Chapter two in all of it's glory! heheh**

**I'm sorry for the wait, but your tomorrow is my today. Or something kind of excuse like that. **

**I will TRY to update quickly!**

**READ & READ**

_**-april7000222-**_


End file.
